Malia & Trowa
by LikkleStacie
Summary: Malia and trowa are living together and ate getting 'frustrated' when they have to hide how they feel as duo stays over...a/u


Okay, Malia and Trowa, verging on a lemon, but not. I'm just putting up this chapter as a test one, if people like this one then I'll put up more. Helps if you read Assassin as that shows how they meet. This happens when everyone's over 20 and the colonies are finally at peace. Duo pops up in this one, making the lead couple very…frustrated! R&R please.

NB- I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters used in this fanfic; I do not have permission to use them. I am not writing fanfics to make money, so please don't sue me cuz I don't have any money I could give you!

The following characters are me and my friends own creations, so please do not use them without our permission; Rali, Kaliah, and Malia. Thanks!

Malia & Trowa

By Stacie Kay Shaw (Likkle_Stacie)

__________________________________________________________

Malia & Trowa

Coming home felt great. He finally had a place to come home to. The Starbucks Coffee place didn't pay much, but he didn't need to pay the rent, he just wanted to work.

Trowa wondered why his door was closed; he _always_ left it open when he wasn't home, so Malia knew he was out. He heard giggling behind the door, inside his room. Duo must be playing a practical joke. He liked seeing friends and all, but he was starting to miss his time with Malia…Starting? He _always_ missed it, it was one of the reasons he loved to come home. Ready to start the conversation that would end with, "I'll start packing right away," Trowa opened the door.

"What's so funny?"

"Trowa..." It was Malia. What did she want in here? What was she doing in here?  He wanted everything to right where Malia needed it, so she wouldn't have to look. "Trowa are you feeling well?" Malia asked giggling,

"Yes... Why do you ask?" Maybe Malia was feeling sick. This worried Trowa.

"Well, I just thought you might have a runny nose, because of these tissues." Said a giggling Malia, who couldn't contain her laughter any more. Trowa knew exactly what Malia was implying; he started to go a bright red colour… 

Oh, no. He'd left the tissues out. "Well, I, um... I just..." He could feel the redness rising into his face, "It's just because, uh..." It's a good thing there were tissues handy; Trowa picked up a (clean) tissue and blew his nose nervously… 

"I already figured it out, Trowa."

"NO! It's I... Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For trying to lie to you..." Trowa had promised himself that there would be no secrets between them.

"That's OK, it's not your fault that we've had no time to ourselves since Duo came to visit" An uncomfortable silence built up in the room.

But then, completely out of the blue, Malia kissed him. They were sitting on Trowa's bed, was Malia trying to tell him something? Malia kissed him again, with more force than last time. On the third kiss Trowa put his hands on Malia's shoulders, pushing back slightly. She put her arms around him happily. Trowa had been waiting for what had seemed like an eternity. How long had Malia felt the same? It didn't matter. He pulled off Malia's trench coat, the same trench coat she'd been wearing when Trowa first saw her…unconscious. Not the most romantic of first meetings, but hey, it's way too late to worry about at this point.

Malia was unbuttoning Trowa's shirt, but it was taking way too long, and she wanted the smell of coffee gone, so she ripped through the buttons. "Oh, my." said Malia with a smile. Trowa began unbuttoning Malia's blouse, and Malia tried to help him, unsuccessfully. (I say unsuccessfully because they ended up falling off Trowa's bed onto the hard, painful floor – that'll teach 'em to watch what they're doing!) Trowa smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, then down her neck, then under each button he unclasped. He threw the shirts across the room.

Trowa leaned down and kissed Malia hard, just hard enough to startle her a little, lifting Malia up into his arms. Laying her back down he started undoing her combats. Something fell out of the right pocket of her combats, it was a small piece of paper, Trowa reached down, picked it up, and looked at it. It wasn't a piece of paper, but a photograph of Trowa, it had a lipstick mark on it, like someone had kissed it. Trowa looked up at a flustered Malia, smirked and winked.

"I thought you said you didn't get sentimental over guys!" said Trowa teasingly.

"Oh! I..." began Malia.

"Shh." Trowa said sliding Malia's combats off. His own jeans were almost as easy. One button, one zipper, and off they came. While Trowa was trying to take off the remains of his clothes, Malia had put on one of Trowa's shirts; she'd never seen Trowa in this shirt…she wondered why, as he would look so hot in this shirt. It was a dark brown colour, like chocolate. Malia couldn't tell what it was made of, but it looked nice. Trowa spun around to see Malia smiling at him, he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts, _she looks nice_. Just then Trowa stood up and walked over to Malia, her cheeks were still red from the embarrassment of Trowa finding out that she was sentimental about him…it wasn't normal for her to have overly romantic feelings about people, and it certainly wasn't usual for her to let them find out.

Trowa picked Malia up and sat her down on his lap on the sofa, this was a rare treat for them at the moment, as any time they finally thought they'd got some time alone Duo always…"Trowa, Malia, where are you?" …managed to spoil it. They couldn't blame Duo; it wasn't his fault that he knew nothing of the fact that Trowa and Malia were 'together' or as Heero once put it, that they were 'currently connecting' – cybertalk for dating, Heero and Quatre had already worked out that they were together…Wufei seemed to have cottoned on but wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of letting them know that he knew. (Between you and me, Wufei _does_ know about the Trowa/Malia thing, but as it says above, he isn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing (also at the moment he has more important things to contend with, such as asking out Kaliah without making her suspect the he fancies her – Good Luck Wufei, because you're gonna need it!))

"Hey, you guys, where are you? This isn't funny!" Just as he finished his sentence, he burst into Trowa's room…

"OH MY GOD, are you guys going out or something?" he asked grinning

"Yea Duo, we have been for the last month and a half…surprised?" Trowa said, kissing Malia gently on the cheek.

"Why didn't you guys tell me? It's not surprising to me, I kinda had you two pegged as a likely couple, just means Relena owes me ten bucks!"

Malia stood up and walked over to where Duo was, she gestured for him to sit, and then closed the door. The brown shirt of Trowa's that she was wearing went down to just above her knee's (thankfully!)

"You made a bet with Relena about whether we'd get together or not, well great…it's nice to know you guys are still doing things that are useful in your spare time!" Joked Malia grinning.

"Well…we get bored sometimes when we aren't fighting Oz…"

"…Or each other" Said Trowa with the faint hint of a smile on his lips, he was dressed in what he usually wore when he slept; which consisted of a black shirt and his boxers (Which were also black)

"We aren't _that_ bad…well…okay, sometimes we are! Why are you guys dressed as if you were gonna go to bed…oh, ya'know what, forget it, I have a rough idea of the answer!"

Trowa blushed, "We weren't gonna do that, we just got carried away whilst making out"

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you" Duo smirked at them and winked.

"Duo…you've been here for about a month, you haven't given us _any_ time to relax. We haven't had a chance to be alone since you got here, so when we finally did, we got kinda carried away." Malia protested to Duo calmly. "Sorry babe, but if I'd known I would've given you guys some alone time to…do _stuff!_" Duo began laughing, annoying both Malia and Trowa. "We don't do that! We don't, we haven't ever…I mean yet…I mean in the future, Trowa, help me out on this one"

"Duo, it's late, we're tired…we're gonna go to bed now. I suggest you do too." Duo grinned, nodded and left the room, but not before making one last comment, "If you need any…you know what's, just come and wake me up, I'm sure I could spare a packet or five!!"

"DUO!"

"YIKES!" Duo yelped as he ran down the corridor being chased by Trowa, "Is that the best remark you could come up with? Really, I'm hurt; I always thought you'd be able to make a witty remark about this. Well, I was wrong." Trowa said calmly as he pulled Duo to the floor. "Now you ever make a comment like that about me and Malia's personal life, I'm gonna kill you. Got it?" Duo smirked as he pulled himself up. "You really do care about her, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I do. Night Duo"

"Night, don't do anything I wouldn't do, if you know what I mean!"

"DUO!"

"Okay okay, I'm going. Night Malia!" There was a slight pause before,

"Night Duo, stop trying to wind Trowa up. That's my job!" she laughed as she curled up on the sofa, Trowa came back into the room, saw that Malia was on the sofa and walked over. "So what do you mean, it's your job to wind me up?"

"Well it is, go to sleep Trowa, I'll explain in the morning"

"Are you coming to bed or what? I thought we were gonna go to sleep"

"We are, night Trowa!" _Ah…bless, he looks so cute when he's confused. I don't believe I just thought that, what am I turning into?_

"Malia, you can't sleep on the sofa…I thought we were gonna have some time together. It's nice, even if we are sleeping"

"I can sleep on the sofa if I want to, besides, this is not by choice"

"What do you mean" _Why won't she come to bed, has she gone off me?_

"Coz my legs have fell asleep and I can't get up!" Malia said giggling. 

"Oh, well I can sort that one out! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" _Phew, thank God. _Trowa picked Malia up in his arms; she put her arm around his neck, and put her into bed. _Okay, this is nice._

After Trowa got into bed, he moved closer to Malia and put his arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek and playing with her hair. Malia turned round, kissed Trowa gently on the lips, and closed her eyes,

"Night Malia"

"Night Trowa"

They kissed again.

And fell asleep.

When Malia woke up, she almost thought it had been a dream, but she opened her eyes and saw Trowa and kissed him awake. "Good morning." She ran his hands down Trowa's body and drew a heart on Trowa's stomach.

Trowa smiled back, and kissed her on the forehead.

When Duo left that afternoon they went out to dinner. Malia couldn't remember what she ordered, or if she finished, she stared at Trowa the whole night.   
When they woke up together the next morning, they made plans for a much-needed vacation together, Malia suggested Italy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Not particularly dirty, but it's suggested what they'll get up to! I may redo this, giving a more detailed ending about whether Malia and Trowa ever did decide where to go on holiday. But for now, I'll leave it like this because I'm tired, and a cranky author is a careless author! If you have any comments, questions, insults, letter bombs, etc then e-mail me at shaws394@thegrid.org.uk (except for the letter-bombs, I really wouldn't need one of them to blow myself up – just try and get me to cook something, and I'll blow _myself_ up trying!!!)


End file.
